paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Huckleberry's Tale
This is Animalpup's story. Don't edit this page without my permission first. Characters *Huckleberry *My classmates *My family *My teacher Summary The day I found out I have Autism Spectrum Disorder Story It was a normal day of the 8th grade at Watersmeet Pup School. I had climbed up the stairs to the 3rd floor of my pup school for 4th hour. I had my chrome book, science textbook, notebook, and folder on my back. I headed into the science room and lab just before the bell had rung. I went to my table in the front row of room and set down my things. I sat in my chair waiting for my teacher to begin our lesson for day. She handed out our worksheets and I looked over mine while my 8 other classmates were being noisy. She began to teach the lesson. I paid attention to the board and the projector while my class wasn't paying any attention at all. I did the worksheet like she told me to do. At the end of class, my teacher raised her voice and I got a bit scared. When she ask us a question about our homework my classmates' answer they said "No" but I froze up and "Yes" came out of my mouth. She gave us more homework. I headed back down to my locker on the first floor with my things. I put my science book, notebook, and folder into my 4th-hour shelf in my organization shelves. I walked to the lobby of the school placing my chrome book on the benches next to the school's trophy case. Then I walked to the lunch room grabbing a tray with a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. I decided to sit alone that day. I looked at the clock it was 11:50 the bell had rung for the high schoolers to eat lunch. I was lucky. I was all by myself munching on my grilled cheese sandwich when my little cousin and classmate, Chris, walked by me. He said something about getting more homework in science and it was hurtful to me. I leaned closer to the table and started to cry. I wiped my eyes after a while of crying. I got up from my seat and threw what I didn't eat in the garbage can. I put my tray up on counter where the lunch staff washes the trays, forks, and spoons. I head back into the lobby grab my chrome book and head into the school library sitting behind the librarian's desk like I always do some days. I sit on the chair next to her's and watch some power ranger videos on my chrome book to cheer myself up. The bell rang. I closed my chrome book and I got up from the chair. I ran to my locker getting my Math and English things and head back up to the 3rd floor again. I walk into the math room. We learned our lesson for the day. When I get up to go get calculator my classmate, Konrad, almost bumped into me saying some hurtful like Chris. I got my calculator and headed to my seat crying again while doing my math work for the day. We head down to English class on the 2nd floor. I was still crying a bit but when someone said something in English I had an outburst. I asked to Mrs. Pupskey's room. I went to her room and I told her about what happened. I asked if I could stay will her until school ended. She called my 7th-hour teacher at the end of 6th hour and he said I could. I stayed in her room until the final bell rang and my mom came in her room. They talked for a bit as I went and got my things in my pup backpack. My mom and I walked out to the car in the parking lot. On the way home, she told me how I am autistic and how we got more homework in science wasn't my fault it was my classmates' fault. The boys were just trying to make me feel like it was my fault. Sorry if it's bunched up this is the best I can remember about the day I found out I have Autism Spectrum Disorder. I hope you guys enjoy it. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Animalpup's Story Category:Parts Category:Fursona Stories Category:Autism spectrum